


Zombies

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not a well known fact, but Phil was quite good with make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



> Double Drabble for Z week of the A-Z Challenge at 1_million_words. It has been a privilege to write these three. Thank you all for following along for more than half a year! While the series will end here, I doubt it's the last you'll see of Bumble. :D

It was not a well known fact, but Phil was quite good with make-up. Not the _Sweetie, that is the WRONG blush for your skin tone_ ,but more _OH MY GOD! There’s an alien coming out of your chest!_ Fury had put the skill to good use on more than one ocassion.

When Clint suggested that they get the dog a Yankees jersey to answer the door on Halloween, Phil seemed to think about it for a moment, then shook his head and started drawing. Clint wasn’t surprised at being shot down.

Phil had been late coming home for the first couple of weeks in October. The next two weeks he spent every free night after dinner either in the garage or _measuring_ Clint and Bumble.

Halloween morning Clint finally got to see the maske. “We’re going to need chains.”

“For what?” Phil was incredulous.

“The Taylors have a four-year-old who is dressing up as Princess Buttercup or something, while Bumble has a very real looking eviscerated eyeball, and I’ll be oozing puss. We’ll just _chain_ your zombies in the yard.”

“Can we put you over by the fence to scare some people?”

Clint nodded and grabbed his keys.

“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you all so much for reading and commenting! You keep me going!


End file.
